


A Bit Like You

by momecat, stormboxx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Illustrations, M/M, Missing Scene, Oslo (City), Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momecat/pseuds/momecat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: Even stays. They take a long walk on Saturday, and play Fifa on Sunday. The weekend was both eternal and over in a second.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stormboxx: (edit: this story was written a few weeks back, when Even finally shows up at Isak's place and Isak throws Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas out to...have fun times with Even. Originally written in Norwegian and posted on the 28th of November)  
> We wanted to work together a bit more! Momecat and I were wondering about what Isak and Even spent their weekend doing, and so here is a tiny thing I wrote on Sunday, after I saw the pic Isak posted to Instagram. There's also a small surprise waiting for you at the end, courtesy of momecat <3 I was listening to ’Cayman Islands’ by Kings of Convenience on repeat while writing, so maybe try listening to it if you want to feel a bit more of the 'atmosphere' of the story :)
> 
> Momecat: Don't want to spoil the punchline or the surprise, so I won't say much more than that I thought it would be fun to try out Even's art style... please comment and let me know if you think I succeeded! ✌
> 
>  
> 
> Original fic in norwegian can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8685445).

   
  
It was as if everything tasted better. The scrambled eggs, the orange juice, the bread. Even the water tasted better than usual. They had stayed in the kitchen for over two hours. Eaten, had coffee, and Even had smoked a cigarette or two out the window. There was so much to talk about. And as if it wasn’t enough that Even’s fascination with Gabrielle had surprised Isak, it also turned out the guy loved instant coffee, and he gladly put three spoons of sugar in it, too.  
  
  
  
The kitchen was a lovely chaos afterwards, but cleaning up is no hassle when you can make it into a dance. It was a Saturday without time. Everything just _was_. And everything was just fine. But when Prince’s _‘Cream’_ flowed through the speakers and Even started dirty dancing with the milk carton, it all became a little too much for Isak to handle. And if the kitchen table had been used for something other than eating, no one needed to know.  
  
  
  
When Noora and Eskild eventually returned from their so-called water yoga class (without training gear nor wet hair, strangely enough), the kitchen was squeaky clean, and Isak and Even decided to take a stroll out in the November weather. They weren’t really headed anywhere, and it was nice just to walk around. Round and about on Grünerløkka, through Birkelunden, past Westerdal’s, and following Akerselva all the way down until they saw the Penis Swan*. Good to see it back at its usual spot. They hung out there for a while, commenting the graffiti as if they were at a museum. Even was of the opinion that something new needed to grace the walls, and Isak agreed with him.  
  
  
  
”Too clean,” Isak had pointed out. ”Yeah, could’ve been a bit rougher around the edges,” Even had added.  
  
  
  
_Yeah, a bit like you_ , Isak had thought.  
  
  
  
They made a pit stop at Blå and brought a much too cold coke with them for the road ahead.  
  
  
  
Everyone knows the daylight disappears quickly up here during autumn. But Even’s smile could probably light up any darkness, and Isak didn’t even notice darkness had fallen until he got a kiss under a street light, a long way up Maridalsveien.  
  
  
  
Isak wondered if Even was going home. Yes, he had answered.  
  
  
  
“Home to you.”  
  
  
  
It was first when they stood outside a pizza joint, waiting for their dinner to be ready, that Isak finally realized that he had maybe gotten himself a boyfriend.  
  
  
  
They shared the pizza with Noora when they got home. Eskild was meeting some guy, and Linn was sleeping as usual. Noora wondered if Even didn’t want to go home to get some clothes, but that wasn’t necessary, as Isak’s clothes fit quite well.  
  
  
  
“The boxers are a bit small, though.”  
  
  
  
“Oh, shut up.”  
  
  
  
Noora laughed so that champignon, ham and rocket salad ended up on the sofa.  
  
  
  
Day faded into evening, and evening crept into night. And the night was long and warm, and without words. Eyes not wanting to rest. They could speak through smiles. At the right place in the universe.  
  
  
  
The Sunday was too short. They stayed in Isak’s room all day, apart from smaller trips to the kitchen and one longer trip to the bathroom to test whether the shower could hold two people. It was a bit cramped, but it didn’t matter at all. The afternoon was spent trying to beat each other at FIFA, and Even eventually had to admit he had met his match. Seeing Even frantically try to win round after round could almost have been a TV show in itself. After a while he grew tired of losing, so Isak suggested he could play single player instead. The Bech Næsheim self-confidence was back in no time at all. But by each passing minute the swear words got more and more creative, and after half an hour Even was in his own world where the meaning of life was to crush Real Madrid.  
  
  
  
“Can I take a picture of you?”  
  
  
  
He didn’t even get a real answer, just a quick nod and an irritated “Mhm!”, Even not even taking his eyes off the screen. Isak took many more pictures than one, for with so many chaotic arm movements it was impossible to get a single one in complete focus. Isak really had to force himself not to laugh.  
  
  
  
“Okay, fucking hell! I hate this game!!” Even yelled and threw himself on the bed. “Quick, kiss me! I need to think about something else!”  
  
  
  
Isak wasn’t too hard to convince.  
  
  
  
It was dark again when Even went home. They stood in the same spot they’d stood in when Isak opened the door that Friday. They stood there for at least fifteen minutes, and for some reason it was hard to say good bye, even though it was less than twelve hours until they would see each other again. But in the end it was Eskild who made a decision.  
  
  
  
“Oh, Isak, be a gentleman and follow him out. It’s starting to get cold here with the door open.”  
  
  
  
Isak listened to Eskild, and followed Even down and out. He stood there for a while, looking after Even as he pedaled up the road, and hoped it wouldn’t be long until they could sleep in the same bed again. To Isak it was a completely new feeling sleeping together with someone, and he noticed how much he already missed the warmth of Even holding him. It would be difficult to fall asleep tonight. But he went to bed straight away because the only thing he wanted was for it to be Monday, and a new school day as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
While brushing his teeth, he decided to post one of the pictures of Even on Instagram. Jonas’ comment was there in an instant and it made him smile. When he finally laid his head down on the pillow he heard a crinkling sound and knew what it was right away. Underneath was a note in a well-known style.  
  
  
  
But this time it showed only one frame. 

 

Now, in the centre of the universe ❤️ #ManOfYourDreams

**Author's Note:**

> * Akerselva is a river that flows through Oslo, with a [Penis Swan](https://morgenbladet.no/aktuelt/2016/04/kuken-i-akerselva) sculpture in it.
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't repost the drawing without contacting momecat first!  
> (feel free to reblog it on tumblr from [here](http://momecat.tumblr.com/post/154180735918/fanart-for-litt-s%C3%A5nn-som-deg-collaboration) ♥)


End file.
